1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-43798 discloses a connector for connecting a coaxial cable, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-129527 discloses a connector for connecting a wire different from a coaxial cable. Generally, these connectors are locked and fixed to separate panel holes via connector holders or directly, for example, in the case of being fixed to a panel of a vehicle. However, the panel holes tend to be large openings as compared with the outer shapes of the connectors. It is not preferable to provide separate panel holes for reasons, such as ensuring strength. Thus, measures against providing separate panel holes for different types of connectors have been desired.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a connector holder enabling a connector for connecting a coaxial cable and a connector for connecting a wire different in type from the coaxial cable to use a common panel hole.